Hotel Lobby
by Yileen
Summary: The world is full of money and she needs the extra money. It's all about the money, she doesn't listen to her best friend. Reality is her best friend, it's only for the money. She'll meet you in the Hotel Lobby. You'll see her as she walks in slowly. He wants to catch her because Ino thinks she is falling.
1. Anger

_Number 33_

 _Anger_

This isn't the first time someone has asked her to do something like this. The first time it happened Ino didn't know what to do. But that was in High School, she's nearly 23 years old now. And she usually doesn't care, she's learned it's nothing special, it's just an act with a word attached to it that really doesn't mean anything with anyone. Only with someone special. And Naruto is not that special person.

She thinks about it, rolls the thought over in her head. But the longer she thinks about it the more she hates the idea, the thought angers her. It's been more than ten minutes since Naruto sent her the text message and her phone buzzes again, a copy of the same message he sent her ten minutes ago.

"Oh, Geeze, so this is how it's going to be huh?", she sighs. "Until I say yes, probably."

"What is it?"

Ino didn't hear Sakura come in. But she doesn't jump up out of fear or anything like that. This is a regular occurrence for them, since as long as she can remember. They've lived together for over 5 years now, and before they were practically living together. When they were children they spent every weekend together. When they were in Middle School and High School they spent almost every night at one another's house. Once they were in University they were roommates. And it stayed the same after University.

They are practically sisters really.

"Naruto asked me out.", she tells her. "I guess him and Hinata broke up, or are taking a break or something, I don't know."

"I heard that, too.", Sakura sits down next to Ino on the couch. "So, are you going to? I mean chances are they'll get back together by next week."

"Yeah, I know."

Ino stares at her phone and sighs. She moves her fingers over the screen and blinks, tucking hair behind her ear before hitting the send button. She gets up off the couch and stretches her arms over her head and heads towards the back of their apartment. She has a date to get ready for.

"So, you're going to go through with it?"

"Yeah, he's offering almost twice as much."

"Ino…."

"Don't worry."

She forgets how much Naruto annoys her. Here they are at a decent restaurant and he's behaving like they are at some fast food chain or something. Ino looks at him, he's wearing something like a leisure suit she thinks is the closest comparison. He's calling the waiter over for a second basket of bread. Knowing him he'll fill up on the bread and his own food and asks if she is going to finish her plate. Before the night is even done she bets she'll want to strangle him.

"I'm glad I went all out.", she mumbles to herself.

"Huh, what are you saying?", he asks her.

"Huh?", she is surprised, she didn't think he was paying attention. "Oh, I asked what is going on with you and Hinata?"

"We're taking a break while she's away.", he grabs a piece of bread in each hand. "She got into that photography class thing, you know. She's down in Suna for a month. It couldn't have came at a better time, you know, we were both getting pretty fed up with each other."

Ino just stares at him. The entire time he talks about Hinata. She doesn't know why it bothers her so much.

She always thought Hinata are Naruto were one of those couples from a movie. The same as Sakura and Sasuke. Their relationship was just so cliché. Naruto wasn't the most popular kid but everyone knew him because his best friend was the most popular kid in school. And Hinata was just your pretty average girl next door. Ino doesn't know when or how they got together. She just knows they've been together since 8th grade.

Why, she has no idea what Hinata see's in Naruto.

"So, are we going to finish this up or what?"

Ino finally asks him. For the last 40 minutes he's been going on about Hinata. Naruto just stares at her, his mouth open. Then he regains his composure and nods his head. He tells her sure, why not.

"But we can't do it at my place."

She rolls her eyes. Of course not. She didn't expect to and wasn't planning on it. It was bad enough she was going out on a date with Naruto. But to go back to his apartment, his and Hinata's apartment; she wouldn't have done that. She would have rather wasted the night than go back to his bed.

Ino was a bad person but not that bad.

So she takes him to her favorite hotel. It's not too big and fancy like a 3,000 a night stay hotel. But it isn't as small as a 30$ a night motel. It's her favorite because of the bed. The bed is nice and comfortable, no squeak or anything like that. And the laundry is always so fresh, the towel fluffy for when she gets out of the shower, and the bathroom has a lock on it which she loves.

She isn't nervous when he shuts the door behind her. In fact he is the one with shaky hands and avoiding eye contact. If it was someone else she might think it was cute. But it isn't, it's Naruto. Normally she would drag it out if she was on an hourly time wage, just round the minute up to an hour. But she isn't. She's on a fixed rate for the night. 200$ and dinner, plus him paying the hotel bill seemed like a good idea for the night. But now she thinks maybe not.

She just wants to go home now, she's bored.

Ino turns to him and raises an eyebrow, a smiles a little bit to get his full attention. When she has it she reaches behind her back and unzips her dress, not too fast or slow, and takes a step back. She slowly walks backwards to the bed, sliding her dress down just as slowly. It's perfect timing; she's reached the edge of the bed and her dress is on the floor.

Naruto just stares at her. She sits down on the bed and calls him over, telling him to not waste any time; take his clothes off on his way. He listens to her and jumps into bed in nothing but his plaid boxer shorts. Then he goes in for the kill.

Ino stops him.

She thinks no wonder Hinata is unhappy with Naruto. With his limited skill set it's no wonder she is bored. He's just a pushy little bastard that wants to rush into sex.

"No.", she tells him. "Do just what I say. Okay?"

She scoots back and then lays on her back, her knees still up. She gives him step by step directions and it's the only tolerable thing that's happened that night. At least he is good at following directions. She doesn't get anywhere close to finishing, though, but she didn't expect to. When he is finished she's relieved and that's good enough for her. She asks for her money and leaves while he is in the shower. He yells out that he'll call her tomorrow.

But she's heard that before. No one ever calls the next day. They call her a week or a month later-but never the next day.

When she gets home Sakura is on the couch with Sasuke, her legs resting on his. Oh, that's right, it's Friday night. That means its Sakura and Sasuke's Movie Night. Usually Ino would sit down next to the two, see what they were watching, drink some of Sakura's drink and take a handful of popcorn from Sasuke. But she doesn't feel like it tonight. She doesn't even answer back when Sakura greets her.

She doesn't want to talk to anyone. She doesn't want to see anyone, either. She is glad Naruto doesn't text her or call her-not that she thought he would. Almost no one ever does. It's not like she expects them to but there is something in the back of her mind that wishes one would just once. To say they had a good time or that it was nice to see her or that she looked nice or something like that!

She's lonely.

She decides this while in the shower. The hot water running on her-her head against the shower wall. It's almost enough to make her want to cry. Sex is sex, for her, its nothing special when the person isn't special. Only once did Ino make love and not sex.

That was all before the money. It's all about the money now.

She plugs her phone into the charger and tucks herself into bed. She hears the t.v. still on, Sasuke will spend the night she's sure. She gets up out of bed and shuts her bedroom door. The walk back to her bed is longer than it should be. Once she's tucked herself back into bed she thinks.

"I don't need anyone."

That's what she tells herself. She's lying to herself.

She grabs her phone and dials a number she's known longer than her own. It rings three times and than a voice answers. His voice is familiar and makes her feel at ease, Kiba's voice always was always like that. She gets to the point, asking if he wants to meet up tomorrow. She smiles when he agrees.

In the morning she sees sits with Sakura in the kitchen; coffee in both their hands. Sasuke is still sleeping.

"I got a text from Hinata this morning."

"Oh, yeah?", Ino asks, an eyebrow raised.

"She says Naruto called her last night, asking to get back together."

"Good for them."

"She agreed, he promised her something."

"What, to stay faithful?"

"To try this thing he thought of, where she holds her legs up and he has his tongue!"

"That little Bastard!"

Ino is beyond angry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inspired by two things. 100 Emotion List off Tumblr or somewhere. And Hikari Utada's song Hotel Lobby. If you haven't heard it, it's about a prostitute. So there's a spoiler for you.

With this story I'm not sure how quickly I will update. I'm not even sure if this idea is good enough to evenbe continued. But I hope so. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	2. Hard

_Number 49_

 _Hard_

Kiba hasn't changed. His hair style is the same, he's wearing the same pants he was in the last time she saw him, he's wearing the same shirt he got in High School. She was with him when he got that shirt, when it was brand new with bright colors and no holes. Now it's faded and dull, a hole in the bottom right side.

She knows underneath his jacket there is a hole on the right should. And in the back there are two holes, and along the neck there is also a hole. She knows how he got everyone of those holes. And that jacket, how he's survived it all these years. At least his shoes are nice. Ino doesn't know how he keeps his shoes spotless.

"God, you're hard on things.", She laughs.

"I am not.", he tells her sitting across from her. "You are. How long have you had those shoes? You still have the fashion sense of a High School Girl."

"You are! And don't talk about my shoes, they are great shoes. Take a look at your car!"

He's right. She still has clothes she had in High School. She's had these same pair of shoes since before High School. She loves these shoes, she saved up so much money to buy them. They go with everything, though. And in comparison to his car; that she doesn't know how it can even drive. Before it sat in his family's garage for who knows how long. It took three years of Kiba to save money for car parts and all his friends working on it. Choji, Shikimaru, Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke; they all worked so hard on it.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up? Why did you call?"

Ino hasn't told him anything yet. They've just been sitting at the restaurant, drinking coffee like they do this everyday. It amazes her, how she can call him after so long and he always answers. How they can always meet up at the same place, order the same thing, and talk about the same stuff. And how it is always so easy. She forgets why they broke up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh yeah?", he asks her, his eye brow raised.

"Yeah.", she smiles. "So, what's new with you? Are you seeing anyone or?"

"Bad date, huh?"  
"No!"

"Come on, I know you fucked Naruto last night. Raising your prices, huh."

She doesn't know what to say. Her first instinct is to slap him, yell at him. But she doesn't. All she can do is break eye contact and put her head down, stare at her hands in her lap. The way he's laughing at her, that laugh, the one he uses when he's annoyed; she hates it. She also hates the smile on his face-the one he uses with that laugh….the smile he uses to cover up his disappointment and hurt.

That's why they broke up. She couldn't stand that look on his face and he couldn't stand what she does.

"Yeah….", that's all she can think to say.

"That's the only reason you call me anymore.", he tells her. "You know…."

His face changes, the smile goes away and he goes quiet. The silence between them takes her back. She thinks back to her middle school days, that's as far back as she remembers. She was in Elementary School with him but she doesn't remember. It wasn't until 8th grade, when she noticed him. A friend of her friend's friend.

That same time Sakura and Sasuke decided to start dating, and that's when she noticed Kiba. Ino had always liked Sasuke; so had Sakura. At first it hurt, during that time Ino was discovering herself; her life revolved around chocolate, boys, her friends, and school. She was a normal 14 year old.

Once Sakura told Ino they started dating she tried to play it cool. She smiled and laughed, saying that was great news and she was happy. But inside she wasn't. Ino wanted to tackle her to the ground, punch her, she was so upset. But somehow she kept it together. That's when she ran into Kiba.

To this day she still doesn't know why he was in her family's flower shop.

"Hey….", she looks back up at him, looking him in the eyes. "Why were you in the flower shop that day? When I asked you out when we were 14?"

He laughs at her, a laugh that means he really thinks what she's asked is funny. He gets up and stretches, his arms over his head-his shirt lifting up just enough to see his belly button. He looks at her and holds his hand out, a smile on his face. The smile he had when he told her everything was going to be okay.

"I don't remember.", he tells her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She doesn't get back home until it's dark. Sakura is there, sitting on the couch watching t.v. Ino sits down next to her, watching what's on. It's only quiet for a minute before she catches Sakura stealing glances at her. After a few more sneak peaks she sees a smile on her friend's face.

"Oh, what is is?", Ino asks.

"Noooooothing.", Sakura smile gets bigger. "But, I take it you and Kiba…."

"Yeah, I called him. We're going to hang out."

"Hang out or make out?"

"Both."

They laugh, they both laugh so hard.

"So, does that mean you're going to quit?"

"No…."

"What does Kiba say about that?"

"It didn't come up."

Being with Kiba is so easy. It's amazing what can go unsaid between them, what they can tell each other with just a look-what they can know just by a feeling. Sex with Kiba was always so natural. It happened whenever they felt like it-and it never took much convincing for the other. They could be doing anything and it could be a turn on, studying or watching a movie. It didn't matter where they were at, back in High School it usually meant at one of their houses. But there was that one time they were at the library, and the mall, and the park.

Nothing was ever off limits with them.

"It's going to.", Sakura said getting up from the couch. "And then what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know.", Ino says, stretching her legs out. "But it'll be fine."

"It wasn't last time. I just don't want you to go through it again."

It was always an issue, what she does. At first it was just for the money, she told him, and they needed it badly. He was never okay with it but he did his best to be; she knows. When it was starting to get to be too much for him, when people started talking-when their friends knew….he asked her to quit again. She didn't.

She used the excuse of being with Kiba was so hard. He was always working, and the only time they had together was for sleeping. And sex, but that was far and in between, she didn't blame him. When they did have time for each other he would always show up late and she would get the time wrong. And the jealousy, they were both so jealous and paranoid.

After a year it just wasn't working. Neither one of them could handle the fighting. So Ino moved out and back in with Sakura. Sakura was there for her, Ino swears she cried for a month straight.

Being with Kiba was so hard sometimes. But they have something special.

"I swear, if you didn't lose your virginity to him you two would have nothing in common."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I considered using Sai, as far as I know Ino and Sai hooked up. I haven't gotten very far in Naruto and I've still got a long way to go before Sai is even mentioned I think. So I thought it was probably best to not use characters than I don't know shit about. Plus I have a strange like for Ino and Kiba coupled.


	3. Lust

_Number 3_

 _Lust_

Waking up next to Kiba was the best. She didn't know why but she felt so safe.

She didn't mind him hogging the blankets, or drooling on the pillows, taking up most of the bed, kicking her in his sleep, getting over heated because for whatever strange reason he retains heat at night, sharing the bed with his dog, or even him poking her in the morning.

She didn't care that his room looked ridicules with his bed taking up most of the space, the blanket nailed up over the window instead of curtains, his clean clothes mixed with his dirty clothes all over the floor, the empty beer bottles and soda cans everywhere, or even the smell. It smelled like faint cologne, meat, and pizza grease; but it was still such a great smell.

He lived in the same one bedroom apartment they got together, five years ago. She remembers they looked at so many places before finally deciding on this apartment. They decided on it because of the bathroom, it was the only apartment with a window in the bathroom. Kiba liked it because he could get fresh air and Ino liked it because of the sunlight for her makeup.

He wakes up, pats Akamaru's head than gets out of bed. He cracks his back and scratches his head while walking to the bathroom. He opens the window and sits on the toilet while on his phone. Then he gets in the shower, still on his phone, laughing every now and then. It makes her laugh. When he's done in the shower he puts on boxers and feeds Akamaru and eats whatever is in the fridge than goes to work.

It's just like back when they were in High School. It looks just like his bedroom at his Parent's house. He didn't even bother to clean up his room when he invited her over for the first time, long before they were dating. She fooled around with him in a mess and eventually lost her virginity in his mess.

Nothing about Kiba has changed.

Nothing about Kiba changes.

Today is his day off. After feeding Akamaru he gets back into bed with her. He doesn't go back to sleep, he just stares at her.

"What is it?"

He just stares at her. Besides blinking his face is like stone, stuck just staring at her.

"You look creepy like that.", Ino tells him. "Just tell me."

"You still live with Sakura?", he asks finally, she nods her head. "And she's still with Sasuke?"

She nods her head and he breaks eye contact, turning his attention back to his phone.

They use to be friends, Kiba and Sasuke, they were best friends. He told her once after they started dating, back when they were 15, that Kiba considered Sasuke his biggest rival; because he was always competing for her love. Kiba told her, that he liked Sakura and always will; just like Kiba will always love Ino. She never thought she would get over Sakura and Sasuke.

But she did.

Sasuke came to her one day, just after their first break from collage, asking to sleep with her. He was drunk and fighting with Sakura, they both were. Ino thought about it, she really did. She had a choice to do the right thing and help him to bed or sleep with her best friends' boyfriend and cheat on her own boyfriend at the same time. In the end she did the right thing, she helped him to bed.

"I didn't want to get disappointed again.", Ino says.

It was a random statement for Kiba. Ino thinks back to high school. It was before she even thought about Kiba seriously and before Sasuke and Sakura were serious. It was right after they started dating, at a party, she can't even remember who's house they were at. Maybe Choji's or TenTen. It wasn't fair, she told Sasuke; Sakura knew she liked him. She knew that and she still said yes-and why didn't he ask her; didn't he know she would do anything for him. He had asked her how far she would go. She went all the way with him.

The next day he pretended like it had never happened but neither of them were that drunk.

"I never wanted to be disappointed by Sasuke again. I'll never sleep with him again."

Kiba knew all about it.

"We were all immature back then.", he tells her.

"I wonder what Sakura would do if she knew."

"You guys would still be bff's."

They were only together for a month, Sakura and Sasuke. But they were best friends since they were four years old, Sasuke knew that. He also knew that Ino liked him. It wasn't fair, none of that mattered. Sakura threw it all out the window when she said yes. And Ino hated her for it. But at least one good thing came out of it. Can she call that good? Yes, she could.

That night she feels bad.

She's on the couch watching t.v., Sakura is in the chair, her legs over the armrest, talking on the phone. Ino doesn't know what they are watching, she doesn't really care. She's still thinking about earlier, with Kiba. She looks at Sakura, for a minute, out of the corner of her eye. She's on the phone with Sasuke. Ino can tell, she can tell by the way she's smiling-so big, and by the way she laughs like they are back in high school.

It's the same as how Sakura describes Ino looking when she is talking to Kiba.

"Has Kiba asked you to move back in yet?"

"No."

"When he does, are you going to?"

Ino thinks about it. The first time her and Kiba got back together she moved back in without thinking about it. And it was great. And then five months later they broke up, again. After three months Kiba asked her to stop, what she does for money, and two months after that Kiba just couldn't handle it. They were roommates, that was it. The weren't having sex anymore, Kiba said he couldn't do it while she had her current job. And Ino said she just couldn't give it up; the money was dirty but it was stable.

So they broke up.

"It'll be like last time, don't you think? He'll just want me to quit."

"Why don't you?", Sakura asks, her tone is serious. "Would it be so bad?"

"It's all for the money."

"I know. But the world is full of money. Don't you want to be respect-"

"I know, Sakura.", Ino cuts her off. "But right now….I can't."

The room goes quiet, both girls look away from each other.

Like perfect timing her phone beeps with a text message. She looks down at her phone, it's from Kiba. She doesn't read the message and instead just tries to watch t.v. She doesn't know what show is on. After the fifth commercial she stands up, her arms in the air, shouting that the t.v. is lame.

"Let's go out tonight, then.", Sakura smiles. "Just you and me."

"Where's Sasuke?", Ino asks, Sakura shrugs. "Then it's a deal."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The only couple I like more than Kiba and Ino is Ino and Rock Lee. So there you go, one super crack couple.

I only have about seven chapters done right now. I have a weird system of uploading any new chapters. I like to have the majority if not all the chapters done before I even post a new story. But with this one I'm not sure how many chapters it is going to be. I wanted it to be just five originally, or 10. But now I have no idea where I'm going with this.


	4. Pride

_Number 21_

 _Pride_

Loud music, hot and stuffy air that's been recycled by everyone, sweat, tight shirts and mini skirts, and alcohol. That's what Ino had pictured in her head when Sakura brought up the idea of going out.

But here they were at some gym. Apparently it's where Sasuke is working now as a Personal Trainer. The title makes Ino laugh; Sasuke is in good shape but she wouldn't say he should be known as a personal trainer. Sasuke didn't get his body by hard work; it was pure luck and genetics.

Inside it's like any other gym, with every type of equipment you could think of. Ino liked it, there was something for everyone. From hard core work out to just a light warm up. She is shocked though, when she see's Sasuke's coworker. Long dark hair, toned body, and a look on his face just waiting to say 'screw you'.

"Yooooo, is that Neji?", Ino smiles, mock shock on her face. "Neji Hyuga. How you been, Bro?"

Sakura laughs, but that's it. Sasuke and Neji turn around, both just staring at the two girls.

"Is that Miss Yamanaka Ino?", a voice asks, a mans, standing next to Neji and Sasuke. "You have grown, just like Sakura here."

The man turns Ino's face in to real shock, she is stunned; her old Gym Teacher, Mr. Gai. She doesn't know how she missed him, standing right there. He looks the same as he did when they were in School.

It turns out he is the owner of the Gym, and it really isn't shocking. He asked if she was going to take 'physical education seriously, unlike she did in highschool' because he knows she was 'sluffing and puffing behind the gym'. That wasn't all she was doing.

It's nice, though, in a way. He asks about her family, what she's been doing, if she is still with Kiba….

He asks but he doesn't push, he doesn't dig for extra information; it's nice. Getting lost in the conversation, not worrying about anything.

"Well, I'll let you get on with your day. It was lovely seeing you again. Whenever you want feel free to come any time, no membership. Neji and Sasuke's lunch is almost over. I'll show you where the break room is."

Ino didn't realize it was only her and Gai still standing around talking. Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji were gone.

She follows him to a room in back, and sure enough there are the three. She thanks Gai and she walks towards the table where the others are. It amazes her; how Sakura and Sasuke can make out anywhere at their age. On her way over, she makes eye contact with Neji. She feels her stomach drop, like when she was in school with him.

Sakura says they will go soon. Ino sits down across from Neji, she smiles.

He would always put her down. She thought he was cute, just a little, but he was always with that TenTen girl. They have been forever, not officially but everyone always knew they would go out together; just like they did at Prom. Ino understood, it was like her and Kiba.

"So, how's TenTen?", Ino asks, the silence is getting to her.

"She's okay, she's visiting family.", he tells her shrugging. "You still with Werewolf?"

"You still call him that? You're lame, he's not a werewolf."

Before he ever asked, or even thought about it, Neji talked to Ino first. She's his first kiss, she's pretty sure. Underneath his hard attitude he was actually embarrassed easily. She remembers, when she leaned in to kiss him, he just sat there still as a tree; when she pulled away his face was red as a cherry. She laughed at him, it was cute.

It didn't bother her, really, when before the prom he asked her to come over. She snuck in, pass his Hinata's room, and when he obviously didn't know where to begin; Ino made the first move. He never ran his mouth about it, which Ino liked. He acts like an ass but deep down he is a nice guy.

"Does he still howl to the moon when he's drunk?"

"Yeah, well, you suck!"

That's the only insult she can come up with. He opens his mouth, ready to come at her with his own insult, when the door to the break room opens.

"Gooooood Afternoon, Co-Workers!"

Ino turns, along with the other three, looking at the door. Ino is the only one with her eyebrow raised, wondering who the hell is so damn happy while she is annoyed. The other's just greet the man coming in. And it takes a minute for her to put the name and face….and jumpsuit, and hair together….

"Hey, Lee."

"OH, And Hello Sakura. Nice to see you. Sasuke, are you thanking Sakura for coming and brightening up your work day?"

"Sure."

"OH!", he looks at Ino. "How are you, um, I have forgotten your name."

"Ino.", Sakura offers.

"That's right, hi!", Lee grabs her hand and shakes. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah.", Ino isn't sure what to say. "Hey."

"Come by and visit any time! It's nice to see you, a blast from the past!"

Ino remembers him, Rock Lee. She is more shocked to see Neji working at a gym than she is with Rock Lee. Ino gets lost in her thoughts, forgetting that the two have their arms wrapped around each other. But she laughs when he starts to laugh; it's okay even though it was an awkward laugh. Both Sakura and Ino wave back at Lee as they leave.

"You didn't tell me he worked at the Gym with Sasuke.", Ino says stretching her hand through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important.", Sakura throws her hands in the air. "Neji? Or Lee?"

"Both."

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"I'm surprised all right."

"He asked about you.", Sakura laughs. "If you were still with Kiba."

"Neji asked?"

"No. Lee asked. But Neji didn't look like he didn't want to know."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay, Rock Lee finally makes an appearance.

I recently got in contact with someone I went to Middle School with, it's amazing how people can change. I wonder if I have changed to them as much as I changed to them. A lot can happen in 10 or so years. But some things stay the same.

Also, I am aware that these are written very poorly. But I had this idea on a whim and after making an outline and finishing half of the first chapter I lost interest in it. And I just decided that wasn't cool. But, for those who don't know, I recently had a baby. And if you don't know babies require a lot of attention. And in the limited free time I have the choice of writing or sleeping.

I pick sleep a lot.


End file.
